Lust, Love & Life
by Harukawarrior
Summary: Una Nueva entrega. H&M, verano y Nina Simone. ¿Algo mas que agregar?.---- Oneshots de H&M, eventos en la vida diaria de estas dos senshis..de todo un poco...incluso Reggaeton.
1. OJITOS CHIQUITITOS

Otro one shot de mi pareja favorita H & M. Las cosas diarias de mi vida siempre me inspiran. Anoche estaba en un club tomandome un _cosmopolitan_ (sabor!) cuando pusieron una canción de Don Omar: Ojitos Chiquititos, y simplemente no me pude resistir en imaginar a esas dos bailando esa pieza.

Honestamente, esa canción me deja sin actividad cerebral (Solo tu sabes xq Sexy!!) Recomiendo que la bajen para que entiendan mi estado mental cuando escribí esta historia En fin.

Lo de siempre, Gracias a los comentarios, sanitario para las criticas (some paper here please!) Ah! Y H & M no son mías, la trama si (producto de mis febriles delirios mientras me tomaba un trago)

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OJITOS CHIQUITITOS**

Haruka sentía como la música del club envolvía su cuerpo. El calor que emanaban los cuerpos que la rodeaban y la atmósfera intoxicante que generaba su hermosa compañera mientras bailaba.

La danza seductora que Michiru realizaba frente a los ojos de Haruka estaba haciendo estragos a su cerebro, era como un hechizo, un llamado que era emitido con cada movimiento de sus caderas. La musica era suve, tentadora, y Michiru sabia como acoplarse y cautivar con esa melodía.

Sus brazos estaban alzados y vibrantes, serpenteando en el aire, sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada; llevaba puesto un top verde ocuro que dejaba a la vista un misericordioso escote, llevaba una falda corta negra con una abertura perturbadoramente alta que dejaba poco para la imaginación. Remataban su escandalosa belleza unos zapatos de tacon alto de aguja, amarrados en su escultural tobillo en una cinta y una gargantilla negra en su portentoso cuello.

_En una lluvia de alcohol que te empapa  
Una nube de humo que te errebata  
Sintio un hechizo de sus ojos de gata  
Que te seducen y en sus garras te atrapa  
Esa es una sata que a vacilao contigo  
Y que a puesto a gatiar a to' tus amigos  
La trato de cambiar pero no lo consigo  
Pues me hipnotiza moviendo el ombligo  
Y yo tan receptivo... que me tiene manso  
Comiendo de su mano por que no me alcanso  
Atrapa, pasa, ganza y esa no da un paso  
Eso es puro atraso, pero me caso por un  
De beso y abrazó, na de compromisó  
Esá e un reemplazo,una nota loca que yo no rechazo  
Un fuego en la boca que me quema el paso  
Bonga Bombaso_

Su boca cautiva con el color de sus labios y la media sonrisa que en ellos se plasman, más misteriosa que la de Mona Lisa y en sus ojos se reflejaba un salvaje frenesí.

Haruka se acercó por detrás para presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, podía sentir el olor de su perfume, cerró sus ojos para impregnarse del aroma ensordecedor y tentador de su compañera.

_Ojitos chiquititos jugo contigo  
Y te embrujo en sus sensual hechizo  
Ojitos chiquitos te movio el piso  
Se hizo tuya y suyo te hizo  
_

_  
Ojitos chiquititos jugo contigo  
Y te embrujo en sus sensual hechizo  
Ojitos chiquitos te movio el piso  
Se hizo tuya y suyo te hizo_

La música seguía sonando en el fondo. Michiru seguía con su sensual hechizo. Haruka bajó su mirada y vio como unas gotas mezquinas se deslizaban por el cuello de su ninfa, descendiendo hacia el centro de la gloria terrenal.

Michiru volteó un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo a Haruka. Abriendo lentamente sus labios, de su boca se asoma su lengua y con su punta toca los labios de la senshi de los cielos. En ese momento Haruka agradeció a Dios por no ser hombre.

_Y te hipnotizaron los ojitos de ella  
Te hace volar a las estrellas  
Ojitos brujos que a pecar te llevan  
Ehh-ehhh  
_

_  
Y te hipnotizaron los ojitos de ella  
Te hace volar a las estrellas  
Ojitos brujos que a pecar te llevan  
Ehh-ehhh_

Michiru regresó a mirar al frente, la pieza se estaba acabando, la pista estaba cada vez mas llena, y su cuerpo se apretaba con el de Haruka. Michiru aprovechó y estiró su brazo derecho para agarrar la nuca de Haruka, obligando a la rubia a bajar su cabeza, en ese instante capturó sus labios en un ardiente beso al ritmo ensordecedor del club.

Las luces hacían que las facciones de Michiru adquirieran un tono cargado de una mirada lasciva, sus labios entre abiertos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y la oscilación de sus caderas. Si, ella estaba ardiendo, y no era por la cantidad de personas que la rodeaban, era por como su amanta la seguía cada uno de sus movimientos en un compás perfecto.

_Ojitos chiquititos color verde selva  
Tiene lo de ella pues huele a asusena  
Se arropa en una hoja de miel con avena  
La piel le sabe a en el de canela  
Cultivan sus colores en sus tonos blanca arena  
Esa es una sirena que cautiva toao tus penas  
La nena te lleva a donde no tu espero  
Tan fiera, que te mata donde quiera  
Ya velas, como todos lo desean  
Que esperas? para que sea tuya y tu de ella  
Esa juega con tu mente, hasta dejarte demente  
Pero que bien se siente que te heche el diente_

Michiru se vira para mirar directamente a los ojos de Haruka, se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y le susurró al oído de la sonrojada y excitada senshi de Uranus, de una forma particularmente provocadora "vamos de aquí koi, antes que nos lleven presas por practicar actos impropios en lugares públicos" mientras lo decía, el azul de sus ojos se había oscurecido, reflejando anhelo salvaje e interminable. Todo su cuerpo irradiaba la mas arrebatadora aura de sexualidad, que mas de la mitad de los hombres…y mujeres de este local no podían soportar. Pero la rubia amante sabia que ella si, y con un mirada inquisitiva agarrando con una mando la cintura de Michiru para acercarla a su cuerpo y con la otra le subió lentamente la falda mientras le tocaba los suaves y cremosos muslos de su amante, le susurró de vuelta "Y yo pensaba que la fuerza de voluntad era uno de tus atributos Michi" y comenzó a juguetear con las argollas de Michiru con su lengua.

Pero Michiru no iba a dejar que un juego de palabras le quitara mas tiempo y muchos menos que la trataran con tanta insolencia, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Haruka y levantándose un poco, apoyó con fuerza su pelvis contra la entrepierna de la guerrera de ojos verdes y comenzó a moverse lentamente contra ella mientras que una de sus manos se deslizó dentro de la camisa de Haruka para atrapar uno de sus senos, alzó su cabeza y la aprisionó en un delirante beso vehemente.

Haruka se olvidó de todo. Michiru dio rienda suelta a sus instintos

Se escuchó un gemido, luego otro y entonces se escucharon las sirenas de la policía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ups! Las cosas se les fueron de las manos a a las dos!, pero es comprensible, a cualquiera le llega el llamado de la selva………y en los lugares mas inapropiados. Pero esperen!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGO

Saliendo de la jefatura de policía…

Setsuna: Mas vales que aprecies este acto de buena fe hacia ti Haruka.

Haruka: No me saques nada en cara Setsu, diablos, si que eres tacaña!

Setsuna: Tacaña!!!??? Pero su ustedes dos terminaron teniendo sexo en un club nocturno, y en la pista de baile!, mas bien lo que acabo de hacer es un acto de caridad con las otras mujeres de la celda, porque de seguro que tu Tenou, continuarías con tus actividades incluso ahí.

Haruka: Uhm, ahora que lo dices…

Michiru: No koi, tu sabes lo que pienso de las orgías, además la ultima vez que hicimos ese Ménage a trois quedamos tu y yo terminando todo. Y la pobre Minako consolándose sola con dolores en lugares donde no pensó que eran posibles, además, no me gusta compartirte con cualquiera.

Setsuna: OO (°)

Haruka: …Michi

Michiru: Que? No me mires así , Ah ! amor, recuérdame que debemos comprar crema batina, sirope de chocolate antes de llegar a la casa. wink, wink

Setsuna: sirope…..?...crema bat..?...(((suspiro))) .dudo que sea para un dulce…

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

COMENTARIOS?

Haruka Warrior

P.D: El Cosmopolitan es así

2 partes de vodka  
1 parte de licor de naranja (Cointreau, Grand Marnier, el que tengas a mano)  
2 partes de jugo de arándano (de botella)  
1 parte de jugo de limón o lima


	2. SALIO EL SOL

Hola queridos lectores, se que muchos están esperando el 4to capítulo de Historias de una boda, pero no pude evitar escribir este cortísimo One Shot.

El sol era de verano, hacia mucho calor y un vecino prendió el equipo de sonido de su carro y el aire se llenó de un reggaeton de Don Omar: _Salió el Sol_ (Hey!...toy haciendo propaganda gratis!!! UHmm, debo comenzar a cobrar ajaja). Me senté en un sillón a escucharla y la inspiración me llegó como un flechazo a mi cerebro...

Y Bueno aquí está.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Lo de siempre. Naoko es la que manda, la trama es producto de mi lóbulo frontal hipertrofiado.

Y bueno, si te molesta una relación entre 2 mujeres ardientes, Hasta la vista baby.

Comentario, BIENVENIDOS!, Flames...serán arena para mis gatos.

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

P.D: Bajen la canción y entiendan porque me inspiró en ese duo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SALIÓ EL SOL (OJITOS CHIQUITITOS 2)

El convertible amarillo se deslizaba por la línea costera de una de las playas mas hermosas de Japón. La música estaba alta, los bajos resonaban, los asientos vibraban y la ocupante del asiento izquierdo estaba disfrutando el ritmo de la canción, pero la rubia que dirigía el majestuoso Porsche Boxster estaba pasando un momento difícil tratando en concentrase en el camino.

_Salio El Sol  
Cuerpo bronceado y sus amigas estaban en acción.  
La canción  
Que causa en ellas y sus cuerpos esa sensación.  
Reggaeton  
Piden Reggaeton.  
Del mejor.  
Sientan la presión_

La hermosa ninfa se movía sensualmente en el asiento, su cuerpo se fundía con el viento que rozaba su cuerpo. Su cintura creaba movimiento con cadencia y sus hombros se contoneaba delicadamente con cada retumbo del bajo.

Haruka la miró de reojo.

Michiru tenia los ojos cerrados con la cabeza ligeramente dirigida hacia el cielo azul, bailando al ritmo de la canción. El sol ardiente iluminaba su glorioso cuerpo.

Sintiendo el fuego en su cuerpo, Michiru se soltó el pelo para que el viento jugara con ella y sentirse libre.

_Va en su viaje [Déjala  
No amarra fuego [De la la  
Se soltó el pelo [Mándala  
Se rompió el traje [Contrólala  
Lo de ella es playa y arena  
Se excita cuando el sol la quema  
Quiere Reggaeton  
Se escapa la nena  
Se le mete la pena  
Cuando el negro suena_

Solo llevaba la parte de arriba de un bikini negro que era sostenido únicamente por un frágil nudo en la base de su nuca y por la firmeza de sus senos. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pedazo de tela, que ha Haruka se le antojaba mezquina; la tela era negra y combinaba con el bikini, pero algo transparente, con diseños de olas en un color grisáceo, sujetado a la cadera de la hermosa senshi de los mares por un perezoso nudo hecho por Haruka.

Su ombligo relucía con un precioso piercing de plata, su piel ya estaba bronceada por el camino; y su sedoso cabello aqua estaba amarrado en una cola alta dejando su escultural cuello a la vista de todo el mundo.

La música calentaba el ambiente del vehículo. El sol era abrasador y el salitre del mar se sentía en los labios.

_Y yo quiero saber como es que baila la Julieta  
Y yo quiero saber como es que baila la Julieta  
Julieta baila sexy con la mano en la cabeza  
Julieta baila sexy con la mano en la cabeza_

Michiru sonrió y elevó sus brazos en el aire, continuaba con los ojos cerrados, bailando son aire lascivo en su puesto. Sus brazos se contorneaban en el aire, su pecho se elevaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y del insinuante ritmo de la canción.

Una gota de sudor se comenzó a desplazar lentamente por el cuello de la ninfa. Haruka se percató de ella, y no pudo evitar observar como continuaba bajando para perderse entre los senos de Michiru.

_Salió El Sol  
Cuerpo bronceado y sus amigas estaban en acción.  
La canción  
Que causa en ellas y sus cuerpos esa sensación.  
Reggaeton  
Piden Reggaeton.  
Del mejor.  
Sientan la presión_

Michiru abrió los ojos; el reflejo del sol iluminaba su rostro. Sus ojos tenían un brillo seductor, era un azul intenso cegador, perturbador. Haruka conocía esa mirada y carraspeó un poco tratando de concentrarse en el camino.

"Haruka, mírame"- dijo con voz áspera la princesa de Neptuno. Haruka le dirigió una mirada desesperada.

EL viento seducía los largos cabellos aqua de la ninfa, el sol besaba con furia su piel, sus ojos brillaban con el azul intenso del mar en verano, y ese maldito bikini pequeño... Michiru entreabrió sus labios y se pasó la punta de su lengua lentamente por su labio superior mientras una sonrisa provocadora se dibujó en su rostro.

_Salio El Sol  
Salio El Sol  
Salio El Sol  
Salio El Sol_

Haruka no pudo contenerse más. Detuvo el Boxster abruptamente y se dejó llevar por su tórrida pasión.

Y el salvaje viento azotó los mares en una cálida tarde de verano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGO:

(Saliendo de una estación de policía)

Setsuna¿Cuántas veces en el año he tenido que sacarla de aquí¿Acaso no les da vergüenza?

Haruka: Ah Setsu, no seas así. Esta es otra estación de policía.

Setsuna¿Y pretendes que eso sea una excusa?!

Michiru: Setsuna, no seas tan dura con Ruka, además no teníamos idea que habíamos parado en frente de una playa pública.

Setsuna: Nunca había escuchado que un grupo de gente en un lugar lleno de arena con el mar enfrente pasara desapercibido, sobre todo si se está viajando en un convertible!.

Michiru: Bueno, la culpa es de Ruka, ella es la que manejaba.

Haruka¡Me hubiera dado cuenta sino hubieras estado seduciéndome en plena vía pública!

Michiru: Lo siento de verdad Ruka...

Haruka: uhmmm

Michiru: De verdad, lo siento, Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo sea tan sexy.

Michiru se colocó sus lentes de sol, le quitó las llaves a Haruka y entró al carro en el asiento del conductor, arrancó el motor y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a su amante.

Michiru¿Qué?

Setusuna: jejeje, esta vez te jodieron Haruka.

Haruka se colocó sus lentes y se subió al carro en el puesto de acompañante , murmurando algo sobre mujeres y el reggaeton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios?


	3. Sueños de Sumisión

Hola fieles lectores. Aquí está otra entrega mas de los one shots de LUST, LOVE & LIFE.

Y para los que leen la serie historias de una boda, tranquilos, el 4to capitulo está en camino ;)

El origen de esta historia es que un amigo mío me dijo que seria bueno leer un lemon escrito por mi…así que la idea se me quedó ahí…dando vueltas y en una tarde de febrero, mientras estudiaba sentí el llamado de escribir. Y bueno, para este tipo de historias el llamado es especial!

Asi que, ADVERTENCIAS, este es un lemon, o sea, hay una descripción explicita de dos mujeres hermosas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Así que si eres menor de edad o no te gusta leer este tipo de cosas, Bye, Bye.

Las chicas, de Naoko, la trama, mía (sip, mi mente es bien extraña)

Espero que la disfruten!

Battle On!

Haruka Warrior

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUEÑOS DE SUMISIÓN

Ambas se miraron. El espacio era pequeño, había gente que entraba y salía, pero la necesidad era demasiado grande. Y claro esta, el peligro era inminente pero a la vez excitante. Y es que se encontraban en uno de los baños del Mugen Gauken.

Estaban metidas en uno de los servicios. Haruka contra la pared, y Michiru en frente con todo su voluptuoso cuerpo pegado contra el de ella.

Haruka podía sentir los senos de Michiru presionados contra su cuerpo, las manos de su ninfa recorrían su espalda y uno de sus muslos lo presionaba contra su entrepierna.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka, un calor incontrolable comenzó a nacer dentro de ella y aumentaba sin control.

Michiru presionó más su cuerpo y pasó su lengua por el cuello de Haruka. Subiendo lentamente desde la clavícula, delineando el cuello hasta atrapar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus labios, comenzó a morderlo suavemente, jugar con él con su lengua; mientras sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de su amante.

No había tiempo para paciencia, ni para delicadezas; la senshi de neptuno rápidamente desabotonó la camisa y metió su mano debajo del sport bra de Haruka, sintiendo la suavidad de su senos mientras presionaba entre sus dedos los pezones que se encontraba totalmente erectos.

Con su otra, mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de la senshi de Urano. Quitó con furia la correa, abrió el botón, luego el zipper e introdujo su mano. Haruka se mordió los labios, pero aún así no puedo evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios.

Ese sonido era todo lo que Michiru necesitaba para continuar.

Al introducir su mano en el sexo de Haruka, sintió que estaba toda mojada, con dos dedos aparto gentilmente los labios, e introdujo un dedo para llenarse de su humedad y suavidad.

La apuesta rubia se mordió los labios nuevamente al sentir los dedos de Michiru presionando contra su clítoris.

Estaban tan mojada que Michiru aproveché rápidamente la oportunidad y con su dedo del medio comenzó a traza círculos en el clítoris, muy lentamente, mientras que con los otros dedos separaba los labios. Cada vez que lo hacia podía sentir como Haruka movía rítmicamente sus cadera al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Michiru comenzó a aumentar la velocidad. Los músculos de la rubia comenzaron a tensarse alrededor de la mano de su ninfa.

Haruka al sentir que no podía controlarse mas se dejó llevar.

Todos sus músculos sentían electricidad, sus boca se abría sin articular palabras, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo entero se entregaba al frenesí; una sensación incandescente recorría sus cuerpo mientras el orgasmo la tomaba completamente y la dejaba suspendida, con la mente completamente en blanco, solamente sintiendo como su respiración cesaba y su voz se manifestaba como un corto suspiro, y el nombre de su amada en un siseo incontrolable "Michiru".

Michiru se apoyo contra el cuerpo de Haruka, sin sacar su mano del pantalón, sintiendo las pulsaciones entre sus dedos. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de la rubia. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Haruka, escuchaba la respiración rápida y como poco a poco comenzó a disminuir.

Haruka tenía su cabeza apoyada contra la pared, sintiéndole el peso de Michiru contra su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, dejándolos entreabiertos. Se quedó así un rato, esperando que su corazón y su respiración se calmaran. Movió su cabeza a un lado y se concentró en los sonidos que venían de afuera.

No había nadie mas dentro de ese baño.

Haruka bajó su cabeza para oler los cabellos de Michiru. Respiró profundamente, impregnandose por su perfume.

Michiru, dándose cuenta que su rubia se había calmado, subió su mirada para encontrar un par de ojos verdes que la miraban.

"Te amo Michiru..y.."- Fue silenciada por unos labios carnosos que la besaban con furia y una pasión desbordante.

Michiru sacó su mano del pantalón de Haruka y tomó la corbata que estaba en el piso, soltó el nudo, y amarró las muñecas de la rubia.

"Pero..pero…¿Qué?..¿Michiru, qué haces?. La nifa no le prestó atención, y le bajó la camisa y le quitó el sport bra, exponiendo los senos de la senshi de los cielos.

"No te muevas"- dijo en forma de comando la senshi de cabellos aguamarina.

Haruka estaba atónita, y se disponía a reclamarle a su amante pero de una vez se encontró con el azul ardiente de los ojos de Michiru, un azul salvaje, indómito, voráz y dominante.

Michiru se acercó mas, quedando a solo milímetros del rostro de Haruka. Sus ojos nunca abandonando los de la rubia.

"Has sido una mala chica, ¿crees que las cosas se acaban cuando tu quieres?"- dijo Michiru mientras rozaba uno de sus dedos contra los senos de Haruka.

"Yo…" intentó decir Haruka

"Shhhhhhhhh"-La silenció Michiru, colocándole uno de sus delicados dedos de violinista en los labios. "No hables, y solo obedece."

Se acercó al oído de Haruka y le susurró "Voy a hacer que tengas tantos orgasmos que no puedas salir caminando de este lugar". La miró una última vez a los ojos para entonces comenzar a besarle el pecho e ir tazando un camino de besos mientras descendía.

Haruka tragó en seco, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer

Pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba su hombro.

"Tenou….Tenou…¡Tenou, Levántate!"

"Pero que…¿eh?" Murmuró Haruka.

"La clase ya terminó, y tu sigues ahí durmiendo. Creo que el profesor se dio cuenta que prefieres andar soñando que prestarle atención a sus clases de Biología" le dijo un compañero de clases.

Haruka se incorporó en la silla, sintiendo un puntazo en la espalda. '¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?'. Colocó sus manos en la espalda para estirarse, dejando escapar un corto suspiro. Se levantó de la silla , tomo su maletín que se encontraba en el piso y colocó sobre su pupitre.

Se estiró una vez más y se frotó un poco los ojos, todavía no podía enfocar la mirada. Aún se sentía confusa, sobre todo después de aquel sueño. '¡Y que sueño!, pensó. De una vez recordó que estaba en el salón de clases, dando una asignatura que compartía con Michiru. Miró hacia el frente a la banca donde se sentaba la senshi de Neptuno, pero no la encontró.

El compañero que la había despertado la miró y le dijo "Creo que se fue al baño"

"¿nani?" – Haruka lo miró con curiosidad.

No entendiendo cual era la sorpresa de su compañera, el chico le responde "Tu sabes, EL BAÑO, donde todas las chicas van después de cada clase a retocarse y esas cosas".

Haruka se puso roja como un tomate; a su mente regresaron las imágenes del sueño vívido que había tenido hace solo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

"Si….bueno…yo también tengo que ir al…bañooo, así que…adiós"- Balbuceó la apuesta rubia a su compañero, tomó su maletín y caminó hacia la puerta con paso apurado, dejando al chico solo en el salón de clases.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y salió del salón murmurando algo sobre cualeselyonosequedelaschicasenelbaño, 'Ni que fueran a tener sexo ahí'. Pensó. Se detuvo en seco, sacudió su cabeza. 'Naaaaa' y siguió su camino.

------------------------------------------------------------

¿Comentarios?


	4. Heat

Era una calurosa tarde de verano

¡Hola lectores!

Aquí les traigo un one shot cortísimo, estaba escuchando unas canciones de Jazz y de repente me entró la urgencia de escribir un fic de H&M.

Recomiendo fuertemente que bajen primero la canción "Do I Move You?" de Nina Simone, antes de leer el fic, para que puedan entender, la…bueno… el mood del ambiente.

Lo de siempre, la chicas son de Naoko, la Plot es mia, producto de una canción :P

Los comentarios son bienvenidos, los flames, pues…pffff

Ah, y si te molesta una relación de contenido sexual entre dos mujeres, adiós, goodbye y buena suerte. Significa que tampoco ves L Word. ;) y no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes.

Dedicada a la gente impulsiva en el love y que aprovechan cualquier excusa para "get into the mood", incluso el calor de verano.

Disfrutenla!

Battle On!!

Haruka Warrior.

* * *

**Heat**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. Aparentemente el viento se había ido de vacaciones, porque ni siquiera se sentía una ligera brisa en el ambiente.

El interior de la Mansión Kaioh estaba simplemente caliente.

Haruka se asomó por una de las ventanas del salón de música, para ver si el viento soplaba fuera de esa estancia, pero para su sorpresa ni una sola hoja de los árboles se movía.

'Creo que sufriré combustión espontánea'- pensó la rubia mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro a nadie en particular.

Se apoyó con una de sus manos a la pared y con la otra se secó un poco el sudor que se asomaba por su frente.

Michiru le había pedido que la acompañara a la mansión por el fin de semana, su madre se había ido de viajes y no quería estar sola y aburrida en aquel lugar viejo y vetusto. Según Michiru, era una oportunidad de disfrutar un tiempo a solas antes de iniciar las clases.

Era un buen plan, Michiru y ella a solas, sin Setsuna ni Hotaru, era perfecto; el problema era el maldito calor que hacia.

Haruka se estaba desquiciando. Se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, mirando y tocando los instrumento que ahí se encontraban. La rubia semejaba un león enjaulado, hastiado del calor, inquieto por la inactividad, hambriento de algo.

La senshi de Urano se detuvo un momento en el medio de la habitación, se estiró y decidió acostarse en el piso, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para desabotonarse unos botones de su camisa.

La rubia tenia las mejillas encendidas y la frente y su pecho cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Se acostó en el tibio piso de la mansión, reflexionado sobre su vida, pensado en su amor. '¿Por cierto, donde está Michi?'. Pero en medio de sus pensamientos, escuchó que alguien encendió el equipo de sonido. Y una canción de Jazz comienza a sonar en el fondo.

Haruka se levantó y caminó hacia el origen de aquella suave melodía, llevándola hasta la sala de la lujosa mansión.

Se acerca al equipo de sonido, y se queda un momento escuchando la pieza; sobre una de las bocinas estaba el estuche del Cd , "Nina Simone"- pronunció la rubia.

En eso la pista cambió de repente, esta vez, era una canción muy sensual. Haruka se voltió y se encuentra con Michiru de pie, con el control remoto del equipo de sonido en la mano y una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

Al darse cuenta que tenia toda la atención de la rubia, Michiru lanzó el control sobre uno de los sillones.

La ninfa comenzó a bailar y a cantar la canción. "Do I move you, are you willin'?, Do I groove you, is it thrillin' ?

Haruka estaba muda, admirando aquel espectáculo de sensualidad. Ahí estaba, su amante, amiga y amor de su vida; caminando hacia ella, con un vestido blanco sin mangas de verano, el cabello amarrado en una cola, dejando el cuello expuesto, como una silente invitación. Su piel se veía húmeda, cubierta por gotas de sudor.

Ninguna joya adornaba su cuerpo, solo aquella ligera prenda de ropa, y el brillo de su piel.

Los ojos azules gentiles de la violinista estaban oscurecidos, las pupilas se antojaban dilatadas, una sola palabra describiría su mirada. Deseo. Sus caderas se movían de un lado al otro mientras se acercaba a donde estaba la rubia.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios rozaran y a la ves continuaba cantando la canción.

La ninfa arqueó una de sus cejas y colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Haruka.

"Are You Ready for this action, Does it give you satisfaction…?" cantaba con voz sensual mientras desabotonaba la camisa de la rubia; uno, dos, tres; para luego tirar la camisa al piso.

"Michiru..." logró decir Haruka.

"Shh…tengo calor, ¿tu no?" y comenzó a trabajar el pantalón de la apuesta senshi de Urano. "Are you hip to what I'm sayin'  
If you are then let's start swayin' ..."

"Uh, Uh, Uh,…. That pleases me…" seguía cantando mientras le quitaba el sport bra a la princesa de los cielos para luego atrapar uno de sus senos entre sus manos.

Haruka cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la electricidad que invadía su cuerpo.

"When I touch you , do you quiver? From you head down to your liver..?" Le canto al oído mientras su mano descendía desde su abdomen a su entrepierna.

Haruka suprimió un gemido, cerrando con fuerza sus labios.

"The answer better be yess…"

Haruka no pudo contenerse más y agarró a Michiru por las muñecas y la apretó duro contra la pared, besándola con una furiosa pasión. Le desabrochó el vestido, dejándolo caer al piso.

Michiru le respondía los besos con una fuerza ardiente, pareciera que el calor no era solo del ambiente sino dentro de los cuerpos de ambas.

Olvidándose del mundo externo, y que todas las enormes ventanas de la Mansión Kaioh estaban abiertas, las princesas de Urano y Neptuno se dejaron llevar por la música y el ardor del momento, en una calurosa tarde de verano.

* * *

¿Comentarios?

Música: "Do I Move You" – Nina Simone


End file.
